


L'intrepido uccelletto e il cane ferito

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Dal testo:"Sa che dovrebbe almeno sforzarsi di fissarlo. Per educazione quanto meno.Eppure non riesce proprio ad alzare lo sguardo. Troppe sono le che ha sentito su quell'uomo. E sul suo volto."





	

**_L'INTREPIDO UCCELLETTO E IL CANE FERITO_ **

  
  
 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
Il Mastino ride beffardo. Un suono roco e gutturale, come il grattare dell'acciaio contro la pietra.  
"Proprio non riesci a guardarmi in faccia eh, uccelletto?"   
Sansa non risponde.   
Sono settimane ormai che Sandor la sbeffeggia per quel suo infantile rifiuto di guardarlo.   
Sansa alza il mento con stizza.   
Lo sguardo fisso su un punto indistinto del pavimento del palazzo.   
Sa che dovrebbe almeno sforzarsi di fissarlo. Per educazione quanto meno.   
Eppure non riesce proprio ad alzare lo sguardo. Troppe sono le che ha sentito su quell'uomo. E sul suo volto. Talmente brutto da far scappare i suoi nemici senza neanche il bisogno di sguainare la spada. Un mostro nei cui occhi s'affollano le di tutti coloro che ha ucciso.  
Il Mastino sogghigna ancora.  
"Allora uccelletto? Ti faccio così tanta paura?"   
Sansa stringe i denti.   
È stanca di sentirgli ripetere quelle parole. È stanca di sentire lo scherno nella sua voce. È stanca di sentirne il dolore. La paura.   
Per essere una creatura spietata e senza cuore, il Mastino ha un'umanità disarmante.  
Rifiutato da tutti e da tutti odiato. Per un istante, Sansa ne ha compassione.  
Alza lo sguardo quasi senza accorgersene.  
Il fiato le si ferma in gola.   
Ciò che vede quando alla fine posa gli occhi su di lui la sorprende. D'innanzi a lei non vi è il mostro di cui tutti hanno timore, non c'è la bestia mortalmente sfigurata che infesta gli incubi dei bambini.   
C'è solo un uomo dagli occhi tristi. Sansa allunga una mano a sfiorarlo, là dove le cicatrici gli deturpano il volto.   
Sandor segue il gesto come rapito, prima di scostarsi bruscamente ed andarsene senza proferire parola alcuna.   
Sansa resta ancora un po' con il braccio sollevato nell'aria.   
Capisce perchè il Mastino è scappato. Sa che non deve essere facile per lui.   
Ciò che Sansa non capisce invece, è il _perchè_ di quel gesto. Che sia amore quello che le anima il petto? No, si dice, che sciocchezza. Sandor non è il cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura che Sansa ha sempre sognato al suo fianco.   
Non può amarlo. Non potrà mai. Ne è sicura.   
Eppure, il suo cuore salta un battito.


End file.
